


perfeitamente normal, muito obrigada

by FallDownDead



Series: boy with a scar - traduções [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallDownDead/pseuds/FallDownDead
Summary: Quando a carta é entregue, Lily está quase tão entusiasmada quanto Petunia. Ela escreve para Albus Dumbledore perguntando se ela pode ir, e se ela chora um pouco quando a resposta voltanão, ela não conta a ninguém. Lily acena da plataforma do trem, escreve diligentemente, e ouço com entusiasmo sempre que sua irmã mais velha se digna a compartilhar histórias de magia.





	perfeitamente normal, muito obrigada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [perfectly normal, thank you very much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676937) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Resposta para a seguinte proposta enviada à autora original dessa fic:
> 
> e se Petunia fosse uma bruxa e Lily uma trouxa

Quando a carta é entregue, Lily está quase tão entusiasmada quanto Petunia. Ela escreve para Albus Dumbledore perguntando se ela pode ir, e se ela chora um pouco quando a resposta volta _não_ , ela não conta a ninguém. Lily acena da plataforma do trem, escreve diligentemente, e ouço com entusiasmo sempre que sua irmã mais velha se digna a compartilhar histórias de magia.

Petunia é mandada para Sonserina, onde ela acaba em uma amizade mutuamente venenosa com Severus Snape, quem ela sempre considerara sujo e pobre quando ele, amuado, buscava a companhia de Lily na pequena vizinhança deles, atando fogo em folhos como um bebê incendiário, mas que agora parecia ser o melhor aliado numa piscina de peixinhos feios.

Os puristas de sangue são babacas por inteiro, o que Petunia responde com espionagem intrometida, fofoca cruel, e intimidação via manipulação emocional. Severus a chama de sangue-ruim no quinto ano (não é a primeira vez) e se junta aos Comensais da Morte. Tuney o chama de babaca seboso estraga-prazeres e eles ainda almoçam juntos longe de olhares curiosos de vez em quando.

Quando a guerra chega, Petunia se junta não luta. Ela casa com um menino lufano chamado Vincent Dunsley que passa o primeiro encontro inteiro deles falando sobre sua posição júnior no Ministério e seu plano de trinte e seis passos burocráticos para chegar ao topo da cadeia alimentar. Vicent não tem nenhum com Sangue-ruins, ou ao menos não com aqueles que se comportam propriamente como Petunia.

Lily se junta à luta. Ela vinha lendo o Profeta Diário por anos enquanto sentava nas aulas de história sonhando com vassouras e socando valentões no parquinho. Aos dezessete, ela escreve para Albus Dumbledore de novo. Quando ele ainda escreve de volta _não_ , ela faz as malas e bate na porta da Ordem.

Alice Longbottom lhe dá um lugar para ficar, algumas vestes sobressalentes, e a ensina a voar – Lily tem esperança, embrulhava em um aconchegante cobertor enquanto elas tomam achocolatado e discutem planos de ação, que se ela tivesse ido para Hogwarts ela teria sido boa o suficiente para ser mandada para a Lufa-Lufa. Frank sorri radiante para sua esposa na fraca luz amarela.

Dos Marotos, Lily conhece Sirius primeiro, cabelo desgrenhado e ossos sólidos, ele é um alto copo de água e ele está apreensivamente observando um menino magrelo e cheio de cicatrizes dormir no sofá. Eles voltaram de uma missão havia uma hora e Remus desabou no sofá assim que eles chegaram à sede. A primeira que Sirius Black, encrenqueiro e impulsivo, diz para ela é “ _Shhh!_ Você anda feito um _elefante_.”

Ela retrucaria de volta, mas Remus parecia mesmo muito desgastado, encolhido nas almofadas.

Peter e James estão na cozinha, enfiando sanduíches do tamanho de suas cabeças goela abaixo. James cambaleia ao se colocar de pé quando ela entra. “Oi. Uh, nova recruta?”

“Algo do tipo.”

James empurra o cabelo dos olhos com uma mão e estica a outra em sua direção. “James Potter,” ele diz. “Beauxbatons? Não acho que a tenha visto em Hogwarts.”

Ela sorri largamente. “Lily Evans,” ela diz. “Cokeworth. E eu apertaria sua mão, mas ela está coberta de mostarda.”

Lily desafia o Lorde das Trevas e suas forças três vezes, com a varinha de James na retaguarda, com as de Remus e Sirius e Peter. Eles lhe contam sobre Hogwarts e seus segredos, ela lhes traz barras de chocolate trouxa e caixas de histórias em quadrinhos dos X-Men de debaixo de sua cama. Ninguém mancha suas páginas de chocolate, sobre a ameaça da expressão de decepcionado-com-você de James, que ele vinha praticando.

Severus Snape ouve sobre uma trouxa Evans na linha de frente da geurra. “Petunia não é uma trouxa,” ele retruca quando Dolohov o zomba por isso, mas Crabbe embala seu braço quebrado e contina falando – sobre olhos verdes, cabelo vermelho como uma bandeira de guerra – e o estômago de Severus afunda, frio e dolorido.

Severus Snape ouve escondido uma profecia e ele conta sobre ela a seu Lorde. Lily Evans Potter é a mãe de um menino mestiço com um cabelo escuro bagunçado. Lily está na sala de estar de Augusta Longbottom, brincando de se esconder atrás das mãos com Harry e Neville, porque Alice e Frank já estão no St. Mungo’s, porque ela não sabe que ela logo será não uma soldada, mas uma fugitiva. Sua criança não tem cicatrizes ainda.

Na noite de Halloween de 1981, Tom Riddle vai para a casa de Godric’s Hollow que Petter Pettigrew traiu. Ele mata James na sala da frente, varinha em mão. Ele mata Lily no berçário, depois de dar-lhe a chance de se afastar. Ele tenta matar Harry, mas ele falha.

Harry vai para os parentes vivos mais próximos – sua tia Petunia, tio Vincent, e primo Dudley. Ele dorme em um pequeno quarto bem do lado da cozinha, que ele acredita ter sido usado como um armário de vassoura. Eles odeiam a atenção que ele atrai quando ele é arrastado atrás de sua tia na mercearia, então eles deixam Harry em casa quando precisam ir para o Beco Diagonal, festas do Ministério, ou os shows noturnos durante os quais Dudley faz bagunça, punhos cheios de pastéis de abóbora.

Harry sabe como lavar pratos à mão, como cozinhar bacon sem queimá-los (na maioria das manhãs), e como capturar aranhas no armário de vassoura e escoltá-las cuidadosamente até o lado de fora. No seu aniversário Dudley ganha uma vassoura de brinquedo. No seu, Harry ganha uma carta de Sapos de Chocolate do Albus Dumbledore porque Dudley já tinha quinze dessas e não queria mais uma. Petunia gostava de espiar sob a cerca o jardim da Sra. Figg, uma aborto que vivia ao lado, e zombar de como ela precisa lavar as roupas sem usar magia.

Quando Harry faz dez anos de idade, sua carta de Hogwarts é manda pelo correio e os Dunsley ficam surpresos. “Eu não tinha certeza,” Petunia diz, fungando. “Quero dizer, com o sangue da minha irmã em você e tudo, qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido.”


End file.
